


Can You See Me?

by Winter_Elwood



Series: Steter Week 2019 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ableist Language, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Alpha Derek Hale, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Courtship, Depression, Derek Hale is a Failwolf, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Good Peter, Good Peter Hale, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Neglected Stiles Stilinski, Nightmares, Sane Peter Hale, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) is a Failwolf, Soft Peter Hale, Steter Week, Steter Week 2019, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Werewolf Courting, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Elwood/pseuds/Winter_Elwood
Summary: It was only a matter of time before this day came.Stiles has heard the whispers and seen the looks from the wolves who should have been his pack, the people who should have been his friends.He knew that they looked down on him because he was human.To them, he was nothing but a burden.The annoying spaz that clung to the “True Alpha”, an eyesore that just didn’t get the hint that he was unwanted.Sure he was useful for information but they already had Lydia, why would they ever need Stiles?





	Can You See Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of Steter week and apparently I like making Stiles suffer.   
It's not my fault that Scott is a bad friend.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

It was only a matter of time before this day came.   
Stiles has heard the whispers and seen the looks from the wolves who should have been his pack, the people who should have been his friends. He knew that they looked down on him because he was human.

To them, he was nothing but a burden. The annoying spaz that clung to the “True Alpha”, an eyesore that just didn’t get the hint that he was unwanted. Sure he was useful for information but they already had Lydia, why would they ever need Stiles?

He was the one everyone conveniently forgot to tell about the new “big bad” in town. Uncaring about the fact that of everyone in the pack, he was always the target due to his position on the sidelines.

Not only that, but due to the sheer incompetence of the McCall pack, Beacon Hills was looked down upon by the supernatural community. Not that any of them knew that, disconnected from the supernatural as they were. No one respected the borders of this territory because they had no respect for the Alpha who ruled it.

Far too often, Stiles found himself rescuing himself from whatever situation he ended up in. He had learnt rather quickly that the only one who had his back was himself. After all, how dare the lowly human ask for help from the mightly werewolves. 

Why would you get targeted? You’re human. What would they ever want with you? Clearly, this is just a grab for attention, like everything you do. You feel unsafe, you can’t sleep at night, you wake up hyperventilating from nightmares? That’s just all in your head. Go take some pills and shut up, the problem is clearly all your own doing. 

It was at the point that Stiles was more often than not, always in pain. He was rather glad that his wardrobe was mainly long sleeves, it was easier to hide the cuts and bruises without drawing his dad’s attention. The last thing he wanted was for his dad to go out and get himself killed trying to protect Stiles.

He was so tired of being the forgotten one, the burden, that worthless spaz Scott thought of him as. Logically he knew that he was more than what the pack considered him. He had saved all of their lives at risk of himself, yet all he got in return was abuse.

Boyd, who used his strength to push Stiles around and bruise him even through Stiles has never done anything to him.  
Erica, who knocked him unconscious with his own car part before throwing him in a dumpster, uncaring of the fact that Stiles could have never woken up from the concussion she gave him. All because he didn’t return her feelings, as if he was some horrible bully because he wasn’t interested.  
Issac, who excluded him from everything because he was possessive of everything he considered his own.   
Derek, who added a fair amount of bruises to his own battered body because he saw him as nothing but an eyesore.  
And Scott, the one who was supposed to stick to him through thick and thin, his brother in all but blood. It turned out that Scott had all too easily thrown him out for something better. Now he was popular, he had everything he ever wanted. Why would he keep the dead weight of the life he used to live. He didn’t need Stiles now that he was no longer the kid with asthma that no one wanted to play with.

Stiles was so damn tired of being in pain, of breathing with damaged ribs for people who didn’t spare a single thought about his well being. Tired of being treated as nothing but a tool that was brought out when needed then thrown away to collect dust until next time. Tired of holding onto people who would never care about him, even if one day he ended up dead due to them not being there for him.

He couldn’t live his life not knowing if the next person who grabbed him would see fit to just kill him, or would they be like the rest who wanted to use him as a message.

It was almost a relief when the pack meeting was finally called about him, not that they invited him of course, he was human after all. Instead, it was through a text message that he learnt that he had been kicked out of the pack. 

Scott said that it was for his own good, it was too dangerous for a human to be apart of the pack. You wouldn’t have to worry about being hurt anymore. You could go back to a normal life, that’s all you’ve ever wanted right? You’re not cursed like I am, you can be normal. Everyone else agreed with me. So don’t interact with us anymore.

Stiles might have even believed Scott if he had kicked out all of the humans in the pack, yet somehow it was only Stiles who didn’t make the cut. Nevermind the two other humans in the pack. Two humans who were treated with respect as valued members of the pack.

Honestly, Stiles wished he could have felt a greater emotional response towards his removal from the pack. Wished he didn’t feel so numb. 

He wasn’t naive, being kicked from the pack wouldn’t stop him from being a target. Nothing would change besides for the fact that maybe now none of them would demand that he research for him now. 

__________________

It wasn’t until a while later that things changed. 

The first thing is a while that broke through the numbness at his core was genuine surprise, as he entered his room only to see Peter Hale sitting on his bed. He was nose deep in one of Stiles’ research books, yet he knew that Peter was aware of his presence.

He hasn’t seen Peter since he disappeared after being resurrected, he looked healthier then Stiles has ever seen him. He had filled out to a healthy size, clearly stronger than when he was a newly awoken catatonic patient. His skin no longer an unhealthy paleness, in fact, he had a slight tan. Where ever he had disappeared to had clearly done him some good. What Stiles didn’t understand though, was what the hell was he doing back here. In Stiles’ bedroom nonetheless.

At Stiles’ silence, Peter glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow.   
“That surprised to see me, Stiles?”

“I didn’t expect you to ever come back here.”

“Oh trust me, I would have never set foot back in this damned place if there wasn’t something important that I’d had left here.”

“Important? Did you forget to grab your things from your vault before you left? That seems rather unlike you.”

Stiles couldn’t think of anything so important that Peter would bring himself all the way back to this Hellmouth just to pick it up. Yet, for some reason, Peter looked at him as if he should know exactly what the man was here for.

They continued to stare at each other until Peter sighed and threw something at Stiles, who barely managed to avoid getting hit in the face with it. Confused, he looked down at the package in his hands. It was small in size, yet had some weight to it. 

At Peter’s urgings, Stiles opened it to reveal a charm carved with runes that glowed faintly with magic, he remembered seeing runes like this in one of his books. These kind of things were apparently common in wolf packs for one to give to someone they cared about. Yet, why Peter was giving it to him, he did not know. Sure, Peter has always treated Stiles as his equal but that didn’t equal the show of Loyalty that such a gift would warrant.

When he looked back up at Peter in confusion, Peter sighed rather dramatically before approaching Stiles and grasping his chin far gentler then Stiles thought possible from him.

“What else is there in this damn town that I care about other than you? I’ve always told you that I liked you. Even when I was half out of my mind I still understood your worth.”

Stiles tried to turn away but Peter wouldn’t let him look away from those sincere eyes.  
“I know that you understand the meaning behind that charm, such a thing is not gifted lightheartedly. Look at me my dear boy, look into my eyes” Stiles couldn’t look away, not even when Peter gently grabbed one of his hand and placed over his heart. “Feel my heartbeat, know that what I say to you is nothing but the truth.”

Stiles could barely breathe.

“Mieczyslaw Stilinski, I, Peter Hale, formally request the start of a courtship between us. I do not ask for your answer, only permission to show my worth to you.”

“... why, why me?”

Peter’s face softened at Stiles’ plea to understand why someone would choose him.

“Its always been you, Stiles. You have loyalty in your heart, and fire in your eyes. You would do anything to protect those that you care about, even at the cost of yourself. You are intelligent, sarcastic, and quick thinking. There are countless things I could say about you, Stiles. You would be a beautiful wolf but you don’t need fangs to be stunning.”

“Wow Peter, vacation turned you into a marshmallow.” Overwhelmed, Stiles tried to make a joke with a weak chuckle to try and avoid how choked up he felt. Yet, Peter was having none of it.

“You deserve honesty, you deserve many things and I and willing to wait however long it takes for you to believe me. You are worth more then that pack of idiots could ever realize.”

They stood in the presence of each other for a moment before Peter urged Stiles to look him in the eyes again, His hand still on his heart.

“Do I have an answer?”

As Stiles looked into those blue eyes that showed only sincerity and felt that steady yet slightly fast heartbeat beneath his palm, he knew there was no way he’d ever refuse him.

“I, Mieczyslaw Stilinski, accept the request for the start of a courtship between myself and Peter Hale, may the moon deem this courtship true.”

The warmth in his heart was something he could feel throughout him, chasing away that horrible numbness. It’s been a long time since he last tasted hope.


End file.
